The present invention relates generally to alarm systems and more particularly to a modular fire alarm system which is designed to meet a standard catalogue specification but which is easily customized to meet individual needs.
The concept of modulizing alarm systems and particularly fire alarm systems is not new. For example, one such system is illustrated in a Pyrotronics brochure dated February, 1975, entitled "PYR-A-LARM early warning fire detection and alarm system", (Catalog Number 7205). In a later Pyrotronics brochure dated August, 1976 and entitled "General" (Catalog No. 3,000), a "Pyr-A-Larm System 3 Universal Alarm Control System" is generally disclosed.
As stated previously, the present invention is also directed to a modular alarm system, particularly a fire alarm system. However, as will be seen hereinafter, this system is especially designed so as to be economically manufactured in accordance with a standard specification and yet easily and economically modified or customized to meet varying individual needs. As will also be seen, each of the modules in this system includes its own means for isolating it against unwanted noise or other such electrical interference, either from the other modules or from other surrounding equipment.